


造物仁慈

by HangMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Lucius, Clever Harry, Lucius is crying, M/M, OOC, Omega Lucius, Top Harry, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa
Summary: 十二歲時，在Hogwarts校長室外的走廊上，Harry聞到了火焰威士忌的味道。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷，且OOC。  
有點壞心眼的Harry和水靈靈的Lucius（不

二十二歲的救世主找回了屬於Potter家的莊園，裡頭的任何東西都珍貴於古靈閣裡堆成小山的金加隆。長得酷似James的新一代Potter受到了畫像們的歡迎，那些已經太久沒有說話了的Griffindor們喋喋不休，唾沫在平面裡橫飛，年輕的繼承人就這麼傻傻地在長廊裡站了一個小時。

說來能夠只花費四年不到的時間就完成這場尋根之旅，多虧許多貴族世家的協助。Malfoy家甚至慷慨地贈與一隻家養小精靈與救世主。自我介紹名為Alvin的小生物勤快地忙進忙出，清掃地板與家具上厚厚的灰塵，在新主人的命令下打開所有的窗戶，讓陽光與新鮮空氣進入這座冷清的莊園。Harry四處走動時卻也少不了他的指引——十一歲之前生活在碗櫥裡與狹小的房間的黃金男孩對於雄偉建築的布局完全不了解。

Alvin輕快地走在新主人身前，為他打開每一扇門，告訴他這些房間的名稱與用途。Harry能夠感覺到他黃色的大眼睛低溜溜地轉，視線時不時往自己身上飄，又在他看過去時立刻低頭，比Kreacher精怪又比Dobby穩重，忍了半天，他終於開口問道：「Alvin，你有什麼想說的嗎？」

「沒有，主人。」穿著一條舊桌巾的小精靈似乎瑟縮了一下。

Harry好奇地看著他，不帶惡意：「可是你一直在觀察我。」

「是的，對不起，主人。」Alvin又縮了縮，「Alvin不應該冒犯主人，盯著主人看是非常無禮的行為，Alvin沒有權利這麼做。對不起，主人。」

Harry終於想起來這個小東西來自於傲慢的Malfoy家，他搖搖頭：「不，Alvin，我並沒有責怪你的意思。我只是想知道你為什麼要偷偷觀察我，告訴我，Alvin。」

小精靈抽抽噎噎地回答：「Dobby說Potter主人是最好的主人，第一個請小精靈坐下的人！第一個向小精靈說謝謝的人！」他的聲音尖利，瘦小的身體顫抖著，可是Harry看不出來他到底是高興壞了或者就只是難過，「Alvin不該提起Dobby！壞精靈！壞精靈！家養小精靈中的恥辱！」Alvin說著，就開始拉扯自己的大耳朵。

這時Harry才想起來這個家養小精靈與自由的小精靈Dobby同樣出身於Malfoy莊園，他制止了小精靈的尖叫（感謝Merlin，主人的話對於家養小精靈有絕對的效力）：「安靜，Alvin。我的確感謝你，也感謝Dobby——他與眾不同，而且對我來說意義非凡，以後不要再在我面前說這些。」他推開已經布置完畢的書房的門，「現在你得幫忙我處理請柬的問題，然後就可以擁有一段自由時間。」

他花了一整個下午來寫請柬，這讓他想起了二年級時幫一位將遺忘咒使用得很好的騙子回覆粉絲信件的事情——不過他不知道，無論是十年前或者十年後，大部分的人收到救世主親筆寫的信都是非常高興的。

結束這該死的、繁冗的、屬於貴族的工作之後，Harry又待在書房裡看了點書。勤勞的Alvin已經將書架擺滿了，Potter家的人不愛讀書，世家門面倒也還是有的，他便隨手翻了幾本，多是些亂七八糟的奇聞軼事，讀來有趣，適合消磨時間。

請柬裡包含了Malfoy家族的一份。戰後的貴族們為了洗刷罪惡的標籤，大都放低了姿態，Malfoy的家長也確實身段柔軟，但凡能用錢解決的一切好談，而不能用錢解決的事情也實在不多——當然，仇恨、輕蔑與悲傷不在其中。那個有著淺金色長髮的大貴族偏偏直接將橄欖枝遞到了年輕的救世主面前，加上一句尷尬至極的道歉。

「我對於曾加入食死徒一事感到羞恥及後悔，也對於曾經發生在您身上的糟糕事件感到非常抱歉。」Lucius站在他面前，腰桿挺直、頭低著，蛇頭手杖拄在地上，尖銳的金屬牙齒被他戴著手套的手掩蓋住。

Harry在Arthur驚訝的注視之下握住了對方主動伸出的手：「我接受你的道歉，儘管這並不真誠。」他直視著對方帶著惱怒的灰色的漂亮眼睛，「我想你從來不為發生在你家人之外的人身上的悲劇而感到難過，但是至少你也沒有表現出幸災樂禍。」他聳聳肩，「而且這些都結束了。」

Lucius露出一個僵硬的微笑，扯動臉頰兩邊的肌肉似乎要花費他極大的力氣：「我當然難過，Potter先生。畢竟不是每一個人都會將悲傷表現出來。」他偏了偏頭，Harry看見他的眼窩和眼角有些泛紅，「Malfoy莊園裡還有許多需要整頓的地方，請恕我失禮。」他從救世主的手中抽出自己的手，點了點頭，轉身離開。

Arthur在他轉身走遠之後拍著救世主的肩膀，驚嘆道：「Harry，我沒想到你這麼能說。幹得好。」

Harry轉頭看向這個他父親一般的男人：「Weasley先生，你有沒有聞到一種……酒味？」他皺著眉頭發問。

「酒味？」Arthur深吸了幾口氣，「沒有。不過你提醒了我，今天是你正式成為Auror的日子，晚上我們去三把掃帚吧！」

年輕的救世主點點頭，暫時壓下了疑問。

想起來Potter莊園的存在也只是一個忽然冒出的念頭，也許在裡面可以找到更多關於自己父親的事物——但凡與親人有關，Harry Potter從來都充滿渴望。而在意料之中，許多貴族也參與了救世主的「尋根」之旅，從找到Potter莊園的位置、解除封印到使之恢復生氣，人力與物力都不可少。

出於感謝，宣布恢復莊園的晚宴賓客名單上就多了一長串高貴的姓氏。Harry有些不懷好意地想著，這也許會是一場壁壘分明的宴會，將鳳凰會的親友們與前食死徒放在一個燈火通明的房間裡，人人衣著亮麗，堆滿假笑——在請柬上說明不要攜帶魔杖真是個無比明智的舉動。

之後幾天他忙得團團轉，第一次一手操持一場晚宴，他把所有能請教的人都請教了一遍，Molly、Hermione甚至McGonagall教授，但是她們能給他的幫助實在有限，最後是Alvin捧著一封信來到他的跟前。信封上的紋樣與蠟封他都熟悉，從紙張上散發出來的薰香也是——來自Malfoy的信件。

那封信幫了他大忙。後面的事項安排出奇的順利，Harry甚至懷疑那個大貴族其實早已打點好一切，然後寫信給他，等著他按部就班地完成。這個想法令他感到受冒犯，但是計較這些又顯得自己得了便宜還賣乖。他更加不舒服了。

即便如此，他還是在晚宴當天請Alvin替他準備了豐盛的下午茶——做為主人與宴會的主持者，他很可能一整個晚上都沒辦法吃東西。而這也是來自大貴族的建議。

Weasley一家到得早了點，他才剛吃飽、稍微散個步、換好衣服，客廳裡的壁爐便亮了起來。利用飛路網前來難免有些狼狽——即使Potter莊園裡的壁爐一塵不染——但是他的老朋友們看起來非常高興：「我覺得比起利用請柬上的門鑰匙，還是利用飛路更習慣。而且這個方式大概也只有我們能用。」Ron說著，臉上露出得意的神色。

Harry微笑，讓Alvin先端上一些茶點，幾個人寒暄了一會，慢慢移動到舉辦舞會的大廳。從抵達的時間來看，Griffindor與Slytherin便有很大的不同。救世主的老朋友們都不介意早到一些，發現彼此的想法不謀而合之後開懷大笑、張開雙手擁抱，而貴族們大都踩著點到，唯恐早了顯得自己身分掉價、晚了則落人話柄。Lucius Malfoy當然也是。

他一個人來。據說Malfoy夫人與小Malfoy去到歐洲小住了，為了調養身體與等待疲憊的心靈再次恢復活力，戰爭對於任何一方都不是個好東西。

大貴族穿著繁複華麗的禮服，容光煥發，仍舊帶著那柄從不離身的蛇頭手杖——由Arthur Weasley親自檢查過，裡面是空的——在人群之中輾轉，手裡拿著一杯火焰威士忌，與人碰杯之後淺淺抿上一嘴。幾次救世主抬頭正好看見他，大貴族卻都在扯著自己的領口——希望他臉頰上的兩抹酡紅只是距離與燈光造成的錯覺，又或者他只是喝醉了。

直到Harry環顧整個大廳，都沒看見Lucius Malfoy的身影。而下一秒，Alvin就出現在他身邊，悄悄告訴他有個客人闖進了花園。

Harry放下手中的酒杯，向正在談話的客人道了歉，便轉身離開。他的步伐並不慌亂，因此也沒給客人留下太多的疑惑，不過他還是悄悄地將魔杖藏在了袖口。Lucius Malfoy一直都是個危險的、必須防備的對象，尤其他今天晚上表現得不太尋常。

那天天氣不錯，有彎彎的上弦月，月光並不明亮，但能讓他看清腳下的路就足夠了。然後他再次聞到一股酒香，這一次不會再認錯，是火焰威士忌。

「Malfoy先生！請問你在我的花園裡做什麼？」Harry在找到大貴族之後立刻用魔杖指著他，不管他是不是靠著一棵樹、佝僂著身體。

硄啷一聲，有個東西碎在他的花園裡。二十二歲的救世主終於明白現在是什麼狀況。這比他預期中最糟糕的還要糟糕。他沒有解決的辦法，因為他褲子裡的大傢伙醒了過來。

Lucius的喘息更加沉重了，他儀態盡失地罵了一句髒話，抬起頭瞪著用魔杖指著自己的救世主：「走開，Potter！」

Harry沒有意識到自己吞了吞口水，他放下魔杖，卻沒有辦法前進或者後退一步：「呃，我想你需要一些幫助。」

「你剛剛打破了我的抑制劑。」大貴族自暴自棄、咬牙切齒地說。

救世主並沒有計較他的強詞奪理，這也是Lucius Malfoy能佔的最後一點便宜了。但是為什麼這個Omega的信息素要是火焰威士忌的味道呢？要知道，酒使人失去理智，或者有藉口去做一些瘋狂的事情。尤其是烈酒。Harry Potter為自己想要將這個可惡的大貴族按在草地上、剝光他的衣服的想法而暗自咋舌：「咳，我可以提供你一個房間。」他沒有意識到自己的聲音有多沙啞。

Lucius瑟縮了一下：「你不要靠近我。」

Harry這才想起來自己是個Alpha，一個溫和的Alpha，除了在戰鬥的時候，幾乎沒有將自己的信息素外放過。可是此時在火焰威士忌辛辣醇厚的味道中竟悄悄摻雜了幾絲潮濕的泥土味道。他困惑地開口：「可是你看起來……不太能夠自己行走。」

「飄、飄浮咒。」Lucius咬著牙說道，並痛苦地閉上了眼睛。他的內褲已經濕了，腿也確實軟得像發霉的餅乾。讓一個曾經的敵人將沒有魔杖的自己飄浮在空中，送進一個陌生的房間，像待宰的羔羊——他愈是羞恥，愈是抖得厲害。

Harry從善如流地照做了，他將Lucius飄浮在空中，漂亮的淺金色長髮自然垂落，晃啊晃的，仍然呼吸沉重的大貴族像是被從酒桶中撈出來，他的鬢髮因為汗水而貼在臉頰上，眼窩和眼角可憐地泛紅，而薄薄的嘴唇被牙齒緊緊咬住，哪裡都需要被親吻。他們來到寂靜的走廊上，Harry忽然想到了什麼，開口說道：「十年前……」

「閉嘴！」大貴族厲聲打斷他，睜開漂亮的灰色眼睛憤怒地瞪向綠眼睛的青年，在看到救世主西裝褲上鼓鼓的一包之後又移開視線。他仍在發抖。

Harry頑皮地顛了顛魔杖，大貴族的身體在空中起伏，他驚恐地看著露出微笑的救世主：「所以我沒有猜錯，那個時候也正好碰上你的發情期了。」Lucius轉過頭，不再看向Harry Potter。那是他此生當中最恥辱的時刻之一，狡猾的、進入了Griffindor的十二歲的救世主，利用詭計讓他失去了一個家養小精靈，並且讓他在Hogwarts的走廊上被一個低賤的生物攻擊！但是Harry繼續說道，「你的整個人和攻擊都被Dobby彈飛的時候，我就聞到一股酒味——很長一段時間我都以為是Dumbledore藏了什麼東西。」

Lucius不可置信地轉過頭來：「你——早就發現了！」他本來要咆哮的，可是說出口的話卻軟綿綿得像塊蛋糕。

「只是懷疑。今天晚上我太大意了，畢竟宴會上也有提供火焰威士忌。」Harry聳肩，他們終於進入一個房間，以Malfoy的審美來說寒酸了些，至少床鋪足夠柔軟——救世主將他的客人輕柔地放上床，然後他很快退出去，關上房門，做了好幾個深呼吸，壓下體內的邪火。在今晚之前，他都沒有發現Lucius Malfoy也可以很迷人。這真是太糟糕了。

他吩咐Alvin悄悄替他準備Omega的抑制劑，回到大廳的時候被好一頓抱怨突然消失了這麼長的時間。期間也有人疑惑Malfoy的去向，不過沒有人想得到此時有著淺金色長髮的貴族正在這座莊園裡的某一個房間裡，蜷縮在床上，把自己整個人、身上的禮服與被褥都弄得濕漉漉的。

等到宴會結束，Harry送走了最後一個客人（醉醺醺的Ron Weasley）之後，拿著Alvin帶回來的抑制劑，交代他不許對今天晚上的事情說出任何一個字，便打開了大貴族所在的房門。鑒於Malfoy家對家養小精靈十分不友善的態度，他沒敢讓Alvin進入這個房間——這實在是個錯誤的決定。

火焰威士忌味道的信息素幾乎要在房間裡燒起來，Harry幾乎是一踏進房間就再次勃起，而床上的大貴族還發出斷斷續續的呻吟聲。他緩緩靠近床邊，驚訝地發現自己竟然沒有辦法控制信息素的外放——這讓已經被潮熱折磨了一整晚的Omega喘息得更大聲，並且努力地想要往這個年輕Alpha靠近。

Harry被年齡大了他一倍不止的男人拉住，肌膚相觸碰的瞬間他不由自主地戰慄。壓倒他、把他吃掉。原來面對一個Omega是這樣的感覺。他粗暴地扯起大貴族，顫抖著手打開手中水晶瓶的蓋子，然而Omega靠在他的身上，和他互相拉扯，他終究沒能成功，這一次那些藥劑撒在了床單上。

「該死的。」他咒罵一聲，把濕透了的大貴族摜回床上，粗暴地撕扯兩人身上的衣服。潮濕的泥土味道向Lucius Malfoy襲去，有些涼爽、卻也帶著些許腥味和生命的芬芳，使他軟成一灘泥，他迷迷糊糊地意識到自己是在誰的床上，因著身上不屬於自己的手的撫觸而發出嘆息。

Harry驚訝地發現Lucius的手乖乖地停在自己的肩膀上不動了，這讓他得以順利地解開兩個人身上的衣服。他覺得自己醉了，待在Lucius Malfoy的身邊就使人醺醺然，腦袋發熱，做什麼都可以。大貴族年輕的時候漂亮得不像話，生來招蜂引蝶，步入了中年依然美麗，Harry的手指停在張開的唇上。他在喘息，憤怒、羞恥、沮喪、憔悴的時候眼窩和眼角都泛紅，把那些歲月留下的細小皺紋染上漂亮的顏色，血色衝上臉頰，便顯得唇色稍淺。情熱時也是如此。

他猶豫了一下，俯下身親吻這個曾經的死敵。Omega的回應十分熱情，很快四片嘴唇就黏在一起，兩條舌頭絞纏著，Harry扣住大貴族的後腦勺，他的肺活量比疏於鍛鍊的貴族好太多了，很快虛弱的Omega就掙扎著想要呼吸。救世主在拉開兩個人的距離的時候甚至咂了咂嘴。Lucius的嘴裡也有火焰威士忌的味道，比真正的酒更甜。

在大貴族忙著喘息的時候，Harry剝下他已經被汗水濕透的襯衫。有月光照進窗戶，Alpha青年的眼睛綠幽幽的，打量著四十八歲的大貴族嬌貴的身體。皮膚白皙、沒有傷疤，乳頭翹起，比釀酒的葡萄青澀、比微酸的石榴成熟，Harry好奇地伸出手去揉弄，聽見Lucius呼吸一滯，然後發出帶著哭腔的柔軟呻吟。更奇妙的是那兩顆小肉粒經過手指與掌心的愛撫之後，脹大、發硬，卻又在頂端的小孔處泛出一點粉色來。Harry不禁驚嘆：「真神奇。」

「你——」Lucius突然說話了，「唔，沒有經歷過？」

看來剛剛那個吻意外地讓大貴族恢復了一些理智，不過他似乎也放棄了改變當下的情況。Harry搖頭：「一個Alpha一生只會與一個Omega綁定，這是互相的……」他忽然意識到什麼，瞪大了眼睛看向仰躺著的大貴族。

Lucius知道他在想什麼：「Cissy……是個Beta。」他仍然呼吸不穩，難耐地動了動，卻把自己的胸口往救世主手上送，「是我父親……最後的安排。她，」他閉了閉眼睛，當淺金色的頭髮滑落，Harry看見他連耳尖都泛著紅，「是個很好的女人。」

「Omega也能使一個Beta懷孕。」Harry一整個晚上都感到驚奇。

Lucius瞪著他，半晌硬梆梆地反問：「為什麼不？」

救世主露出一個有些頑皮的笑容：「我想起一個東西——」他拉長了聲音說，「一種魔藥，熬製的時候需要非常的小心，它可以幫助任何人心想事成。」他在Lucius的腰側捏了一下，成功讓大貴族發出一聲驚喘。這真是太令人驚訝了，如果Draco Malfoy知道他是因為福靈劑……

「小龍是我和Cissy最好的禮物。」Lucius憤怒地瞪著他，並抬起腳來想要把身上的人踹翻，但是被年輕的Alpha輕鬆地捉住了，他毫無保留地敞開在救世主的眼前。

救世主再次看著這具身體，Lucius的肩膀並不寬，不過胸膛有著成熟男人的厚實，而且柔軟又敏感得不可思議——他剛剛親手驗證過了。Harry Potter想起戰場上Malfoy夫婦尋找自己兒子時的徬徨模樣，收起笑容，鬼使神差地彎腰吻了吻Omega的額頭：「他知道嗎？」

Lucius眨眨眼，長長的淺金色睫毛刷過Harry的下頜：「性別……不是那麼重要。」他仍在努力維持從容的儀態、捍衛最後的尊嚴。

Harry又被他逗笑了，他忽然很想再親一親那張可惡又甜美的嘴巴，不過看Lucius現在仍能與他對話，恐怕他會被咬上一口。於是他把手探向Lucius的內褲，在濕透的柔軟布料上點了點：「這確實是一位紳士會說出的話。那麼，我想你不會介意……」他毫不費力地就讓大貴族好不容易收拾起來的理智與儀態再次化成一灘昂貴的美酒，滲進泥土裡。

Alpha與Omega的陰莖還真的就不太一樣。Harry很快給自己上了一堂性教育的課程，然後用手愛撫那筆直殷紅的肉莖，整個掌心都被馬眼溢出的液體沾濕。大貴族的大腿根部顫抖著，白皙的上半身在救世主眼前翻騰著，手指抓著黑色的亂蓬蓬的頭髮，眼窩與眼角紅得像要滴出水來：「不……進來！」他羞恥地命令道，「就進來。」

Harry自己也禁不起更多的撩撥了，他脫下褲子，抬起年長Omega的屁股，狠狠撞了進去。Lucius發出一聲尖叫，手卻仍堅定地搭在年輕Alpha寬闊的肩膀上，他接受了他的進入，他的性，他意外又美妙的第一次。Omega的體內極濕極軟，像飽滿的玫瑰花瓣一握就流出花汁，不過這並不是花香，是火焰威士忌。第一次擁抱一個Omega的Harry很快就抽插起來，他強壯的手臂把大貴族的下半身托起來，兩條長腿掛在肩膀上，布丁似的臀肉在掌心裡，被揉捏、被分開、被撞擊得發出啪啪啪的聲音。

Lucius的手當然滑了下去，無力地捉住床單，一會兒又伸到自己嘴邊一口咬住，他害怕聽到自己的呻吟聲，那麼無助、那麼淫蕩、那麼快樂。他竟被釘在這個和自己兒子一樣大（實際上，是小了一個多月）的小子的陰莖上，一個曾經的死敵，一個Griffindor，討厭Malfoy家的救世主！

「啊！」他忽然鬆開被咬出一圈牙印的手背，綠眼睛的Alpha頂到了他體內最柔軟的地方，並且饒有興趣地觀察著他的反應。Lucius Malfoy的一生裡有很多不敢做的事情，他不敢殺人、不敢違抗Dark Lord、不敢在一個平靜的夜晚面對一個Alpha的眼睛。他恐懼又羞恥，「不……不！你不能！」

事實上在第二次見到救世主的時候他就應該預見到可能發生這種情況的。在Hogwarts的走廊上，他以為自己是因為財產被巧取豪奪了而憤怒得身體發熱，但是在身體被拋向空中、重重落在地上時，他感到自己的屁股裡湧出一小股潮熱的液體。那天他甚至沒能將自己的儀容完全整理好就匆匆逃離十二歲的救世主的視線，狼狽地站在轉角處，顫抖著手拿出抑制劑喝下。以免在安全地回到家之前，這淫蕩的肉洞就要讓他暴露了第二性別、成為所有人的笑柄甚至某些人的獵物。

詛咒天殺的Omega！詛咒該死的Alpha！詛咒那個混血的、骯髒的救世主，他應該要被鑽心剜骨一百次，被懸吊在水晶燈下，詛咒他！

「噓……噓……」Harry不得不暫時停下動作，用手撫上大貴族扭曲的臉。Lucius歇斯底里地咆哮著，把所有他能想到的惡毒話語一股腦兒吐出，灰色的眼睛裡卻蓄了兩泡眼淚，隨著他的掙扎而落下，可憐兮兮地流淌進他淺金色的長髮裡。Harry按住他顫抖的身體，沒有想太多就再次親了親他的額頭，「我又想到一件事……」

大貴族其實也沒有太多力氣，他的反抗很快被壓制下來，眨了眨濕漉漉的睫毛，虛弱地說道：「不管你想到了什麼，不要說出來。」

綠眼睛的Alpha露出一個微笑，他享受著被Omega柔嫩的肉壁纏裹交媾的感覺，在火焰威士忌裡暢快地呼吸，他仍然保有酒醉的感覺：「我十六歲，在魔法部的神祕事物司……」他頓了頓，讓自己陷在悲傷的情緒裡一秒鐘，「你的格鬥爛透了，你不是真的想要殺了我，對嗎？」

Lucius惱怒地瞪著他——Harry愉快地發現在他被自己操哭之後，這樣的表情實在起不到什麼威懾或者警告的作用——感到自己被侮辱了，最後卻也只能咬牙切齒地說道：「Dark……Vodelmort說過，只有他可以對你動手。」

「你知道我不是那個意思。」年輕的救世主瞇起綠幽幽的眼睛，「那個時候，我記得很清楚，你在Sirius出現之後就很驚慌……（他又頓了頓）但我不認為一個食死徒的反應能力有這麼差，何況你是他們的中堅力量。」

過了很久，他聽見大貴族不情不願地說：「我從來沒有主動想要殺死誰，但我也不關心他們的死活。」他甚至平躺著也要在枕頭上微微抬高自己的臉，傲慢得不合時宜，將自己脆弱而白皙的頸部暴露給身上的Alpha。

Harry不客氣地咬了下去，再次聽見Lucius驚恐的喘息，他能感覺到年長的Omega跳動的脈搏，在他的舌尖，一條脆弱、矛盾又驕傲的生命。他對著那截可口的脖子嘀咕道：「現在我真的知道為什麼小Malfoy會這麼討人厭了。」他攬住Lucius已然酥軟的腰，把他的雙腿分開，往下壓，膝蓋幾乎碰到床單，屁股抬得老高，陰莖顫抖著，仍含著Alpha的小洞被操出鮮豔的紅色，彷彿有朵吃人的玫瑰盛放在他豐滿的臀間。

大貴族的目光裡再次充滿驚恐，他握住Harry撐在他身側的手腕，卻不能撼動他分毫，而青年明亮的綠色眼睛始終盯著他，就在他開始大幅度擺動下半身的時候也是。Lucius被操得發出連綿的呻吟，他控制不住自己的身體、也控制不住自己的嘴，他自己迎合著一個年輕Alpha的操幹，肉穴出水、吞吃、吸吮，簡直成為他這一生中最貪婪的一刻，又把腿張得很開、腳趾蜷起，亦不曾如此柔順地任人擺布。因著羞恥、潮熱與快樂，他再次哭了起來。

這太超過了。

Harry也喘息著，他盯著年長的Omega，把赤裸的、毫無防備的、脆弱的大貴族從頭到腳看個飽，然後驚訝地發現這個男人被折疊起來的身體中間有一小團綿軟的肉——畢竟是個四十八歲的貴族，吃好穿好疏於鍛鍊，有小腹不是什麼稀奇的事，以同年紀的人來說，Lucius的身材或許已經是最棒的了——他忍不住伸出手捏了捏，卻引來一聲尖叫。此時的Omega全身敏感至極，內壁劇烈收縮，Harry倒吸一口氣，粗暴地連續撞擊著那塊教Lucius害怕不已的、柔軟的地方。年長的Omega沒有經歷過的，年輕的Alpha也沒有經歷過。這是那麼的快樂、那麼的教人瘋狂，這一刻可以讓他們在彼此的餘生裡都回味綿長，無論滋味如何。

「不、不——」Lucius驚恐地大叫，他的聲音嘶啞、眼睛紅腫，徒勞地推著血氣方剛的年輕的救世主。他甚至哭著哀求，「你不能、不——求求你——」

但是成結、射精，把Omega柔軟的身體灌滿的過程並沒有因此停下。Lucius被脹得張大了嘴巴，再說不出話，也無法尖叫或者呻吟，他抽泣著，感到有什麼東西進入了他的身體，黏膩、潮濕、微涼，帶著生命的氣息。他不再只是Malfoy的家長、一個隱藏了自己第二性別的Omega，有什麼東西改變了。他被改變了。

Harry伏在Lucius的身上，兩個人都劇烈地喘息著，Harry的嘴唇貼著飽滿圓潤的耳垂，他等自己的呼吸稍微平復，開口說道：「這感覺很好。比我能想像的還要好。」

「糟透了。」Lucius低聲說，「我收回我的話，我現在想要殺了你。」

可惜與Malfoy家做對了十一年的年輕救世主已經摸透了他們色厲內荏的性格：「你不會的，Lucius。」他不知道是自言自語或者真的在發問，「你不會的，對嗎？」Lucius沒有回答，他又嘆了口氣，「而且我以為你也很享受……」

「滾出我的身體。」Lucius乾巴巴地說道。

Harry發出低沉的笑聲：「好吧，Malfoy無話可說的時候總是開始趕人。」他像對待愛人一般親了親大貴族潮紅的臉頰，順從地退了出去，「不過從今天開始，我想我再也不能碰火焰威士忌了。」

Lucius繼續瞪著他：「你不會讓一個年邁的Omega一整晚都無法休息吧。」

「當然。」Harry翻了個身，側躺在他身旁，一隻手臂似乎是無意地擱在他的腰上，手掌貼著柔軟的側腹肉。年輕的Alpha帶著微笑閉上眼睛。

Lucius瞪著天花板，他懷疑Potter家的救世主就是靠著這種沒心沒肺的態度在Dark Lord那取得了勝利。他似乎不為未來的事情擔憂，不大驚小怪，認為世上的任何困境都將被解決，所有的苦難都將結束。

憂慮的大貴族閉上他漂亮的灰色眼睛，在今晚最後一次順從於自己的身體。與一個Alpha結合過後的身體疲倦又滿足，令人愉快的身體狀態可以影響大腦，他終於也沉沉睡去。

翌日他們是被Alvin怯生生地喚醒的。

也許是因為不在熟悉的環境裡，Lucius比Harry醒得要早，他只迷茫了十幾秒便回想起來昨晚的所有經過，他憤怒地撐起自己痠軟的身體，抓起救世主擺在床頭的魔杖，對準了快哭出來的家養小精靈。但是他沒能把咒語唸完，一隻手從他的身後伸出，握住了他緊攢著魔杖的手，年輕Alpha的聲音在耳邊響起：「別這樣，Lucius。就算我讓你失去了一個僕人，你也不能這麼對我——Alvin還是你送給我的。」

Lucius咬著牙，一字一字地說道：「不敢想像——一個卑賤的家養小精靈看見了我的裸體。」他假裝沒聽見Harry輕快的笑聲，怒視著無辜的Alvin，「你，你要是敢說出一個字，我會殺了你——或許一個一忘皆空更快？」

「他不會說的。」Harry咳了兩聲，示意Alvin趕緊離開，「家養小精靈是無比忠誠的。」他坦然地對上Lucius斜睨過來的灰色眼睛，「雖然這麼說你肯定會不高興，不過——Dobby忠誠的對象不是你。」

大貴族再次因為惱怒而脹紅了臉，他感到有一隻手仍環在自己的腰上，皺起眉頭往後退——他光溜溜的屁股碰到了一個滾燙的大傢伙。Harry鬆開抓著Lucius的手，從他手中取過魔杖，不著邊際地評論道：「你的手好像不大。」

確實被握在他掌中的那隻保養得當的手比大部分的男人小上些許，若把兩人的掌根對齊，可以發現Lucius的手比Harry的小了將近一個指節。不知道是不是所有不從事體力勞動的貴族都這樣——睡眼惺忪的救世主胡亂思考著，另一隻手就在年長的Omega的小腹上捏了捏，然後他聽見尖銳的抽氣聲。大貴族側過頭來看著他：「很抱歉叨擾了你一晚上，Potter先生。我想我該回家了，改天會再親自登門致歉。」

「你應該再休息一下。」Harry皺起眉頭，綠色的眼睛裡藏著被風吹起漣漪的寧靜湖泊，「而且你不應該再這麼跟我說話，鑒於發生了昨晚的事……我的意思是，昨晚我的確有些過份，對不起，我不該在你發情期的時候……」他咳了兩聲，頂著Lucius驚訝中帶著嘲諷的視線說道，「不過我也要說明，不管是你將會因此懷孕（他露出了古怪的表情，而大貴族在他懷裡瑟縮了一下）或者未來的發情期，我希望你不要當作這些事情沒有發生。」

Lucius挑眉：「事實上，我確實打算給自己來個一忘皆空。」

年輕的救世主笨拙地回答：「那樣我會很難過。」

大貴族被他這笨拙的回答噎的一時說不出話，沉默了一會，感覺到有什麼東西從自己的屁股裡流出——他不安地動了動，但是Harry並沒有鬆開手的意思，他們姿勢怪異又和平且親密地坐在床上。然後他抬起眼，對上Harry Potter的一雙綠眼睛：「我會……考慮。」

接下來他絕望地發現自己的呼吸竟然又開始漸漸急促，有一種熟悉的辛辣味道在房間中逐漸濃郁，令他想要一頭鑽進這個人的懷抱。

「如果我記得沒錯，Omega的發情期好像是一天到三天不等。」Harry無辜地說道。

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沒有什麼事情是打一炮不能解決的，如果有，那就打兩炮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 地點三十題還債第四彈：https://www.plurk.com/p/nnd0v9

遇見Dudley是樁意外。

Harry Potter其實根本就沒拿到Hogwarts的畢業證書，戰爭結束後，回到學校完成學業的只有Hermione，不過三名勇敢、優秀的青年最後都順利進入魔法部工作。Harry與當年的James Potter一樣，成為了一名正氣師。上一次與Lucius發生意外又甜美得該死的性行為便是在他正式開始工作的一年後，他為了老Malfoy蹺了兩天的班，整天和那個性感的大貴族窩在床上做愛，直到餓得胃酸讓脆弱的胃部疼痛才會停下來吃東西。他竟然在性帶來的快感的間隙想起飢餓的感覺。

Lucius Malfoy坐在他的大腿上吃東西的姿態也很值得回味。有一次小精靈Alvin隱去了身形，送上一盤有茴香的沙拉，Lucius裹著薄被坐在Harry的陰莖上，他的頭髮散亂，不情願地把自己的背部壓在救世主的胸膛上，茴香濃烈的味道讓他皺起眉頭，將整個盤子打翻在臥室的地板上：「我要吐了。」

說完他便不知從哪兒生出了力氣，跳下床，跑進浴室，趴在洗手檯上。Harry先安撫了嚎啕大哭、拉扯著自己的耳朵的Alvin，才撿起Lucius掉落在地上的薄被跟進浴室，他看見大貴族站在乾淨的洗手臺前，摀著嘴巴瞪著鏡子裡的自己。Harry盯著他看了一會，拉開大貴族的手，吻上他要罵人的嘴巴。Lucius立刻用沾染著精液的大腿內側磨蹭著Harry的腰。

所以後來他還是沒忍住朝Lucius的後頸咬了下去，而Lucius在擔心好朋友的Ron推門而入時狠狠咬破了Harry的臉頰。當時Harry正在成結，Lucius尖叫著感受到另一名Alpha的氣息，年近半百才第一次被標記的Omega驚慌得哭了出來，他不可能離開擁抱著自己的Alpha和插在體內的陰莖。而無辜的Weasley先生也因為不敢相信自己眼前所見而咬破了舌尖。

而整個正氣師部門也都知道了Harry Potter蹺了兩天的班是為了與某一位幸運的、神秘的Omega做愛，在他們眼中，他臉上的傷口似乎也變成了少女（或少年）的唇印的形狀。他因為Lucius塗了玫瑰色唇蜜的想像而笑了起來。

「你笑什麼？」坐在他面前的Dudley問。

Harry回過神來，連忙搖頭：「哦，不，沒什麼。」他侷促地喝了一口檸檬水。

二十一世紀的英國魔法界還算太平，正氣師們主要的工作是追捕被通緝的黑巫師。逃逸愈久的，躲藏得愈謹慎，當然也愈狡猾，逮捕的過程愈來愈困難。這一次行動是失敗的，令人意外的是Harry竟然在倫敦的地鐵站的廁所裡救下了一個年輕的、有些過度肥胖的Omega。那名哭哭啼啼的Omega是他的表哥。

Dudley Dursley在青春期之後因為第二性別的分化承受了來自身理和心理上的各種壓力，意外瘦了許多。在失去了過多的脂肪和贅肉之後，他也還算是個有幾分可愛的Omega，如今也已經大學畢業，在一家保險公司上班，相親過幾次，也有過一些短暫的戀愛經驗——據他自己說，對象都是年紀比他大的女性Alpha或Beta——但始終沒有找到可以成為伴侶的人，所以在發情期到來時，他還是必須用藥物來控制自己的身體。

「那個……咳，我是說，謝謝你。」Dudley顯然也很尷尬，他不可能忘記Harry Potter長什麼樣子。當年那個瘦弱的小怪物已經長成一個挺拔的青年，如果那一頭黑髮可以整齊一些，或許還有些英俊，是個可以一拳打倒醉醺醺的、性飢渴的流氓Alpha的公廁英雄，多麼不可思議。

Harry看著面前忸怩不安的表哥，他實在沒興趣與一個從小霸凌他的人面對面吃飯，Dudley甚至從未向他道歉，而且已經有很多人側目於他的一身長袍了。這是一間貼著難看的壁紙、窗戶油膩的家庭式餐廳，距離水蠟樹街只有幾百公尺。他把盤子裡的魚肉和蔬菜吃光，Dudley的盤子也乾乾淨淨的：「你自己回家沒問題吧？」Harry想了想，補充，「幫我向你父母問好，我就不過去了。」

「哦……好吧。」Dudley看著他說，「再見。回去陪你的伴侶吧。」

Harry眨眨眼睛：「我的什麼？」此時他才發覺Dudley的表情有些怪異。

Dudley說：「你的伴侶啊。我想那個人應該是個Omega，因為你是個Alpha，大部分的Alpha都會和Omega在一起。」他扭著自己的手指。

Harry從表哥的表情和語氣中讀到了一點……羨慕或者嫉妒的情緒。確實在他們的青少年時期，Dudley曾經因為自己不是個Alpha而大哭大鬧，咆哮的聲音像個嬰兒，只因為他小時候預言過許多比自己瘦小的同齡孩子將來一定會成為每個月可能都要請假的Omega。他有糟糕的性別歧視，以至於在自己成為Omega之後更加討厭——甚至是怨恨——成為Alpha的Harry。不過現在Harry可不覺得Dudley羨慕的對象是不同性別的自己，他更像在羨慕另一個Omega。

Lucius。Dudley Dursley在羨慕Lucius Malfoy，一個他從未謀面的中年巫師。Harry抿了抿嘴：「嗯……沒錯。一個不太好相處的Omega，他也是個巫師。」他頓了頓，「如果你想打電話給你的父親或母親，我可以在這裡等到他們來。」

「不、不用了，我可以自己回家。」Dudley脹紅了臉，他感到被羞辱，惡狠狠地瞪了Harry一眼，扔下幾張鈔票便拿起外套離開了。

Harry聳肩，也跟著離開了這家餐廳。他走到一條沒有路燈的小巷裡，確認四周無人後現影回到自己的莊園。其實如果可以，他會更願意住在Godric山谷裡的那棟小房子，這座莊園雖然沒有Malfoy莊園那麼鋪張氣派，對於一個人來說還是太大了。哦，他又想到了Malfoy，Lucius Malfoy此時也是自己住在那座大得離譜的豪宅裡。他們已經有將近半年沒有見面了。

這段時間裡，第一次被標記的Omega應該也會像他的表哥那樣，需要用藥物來管理、控制自己的身體。Harry只在參加正氣師訓練的三年裡服用過給Alpha的藥物，幫助他穩定情緒和抑制荷爾蒙——Nymphadora嚴厲地說：「是讓你們不至於精蟲上腦。」——如果他本身自制力夠，也許根本就不需要這些。不知道給Omega服用的藥物會是什麼樣，然而他幾乎不可能會有與Lucius見面的場合，所以也無從了解。

他只能回想，在那個晚上，Lucius兩次失去了使用藥物的機會，當時他看起來十分痛苦，又脆弱。Harry Potter覺得還是應該見一見自己的Omega。

隔天他就向飛路管理局提出拜訪Malfoy莊園的申請，這當然被Lucius拒絕了。他只好寄信，並威脅如果Lucius拒絕與他見面，他就要讓Alvin拿走大貴族儲存的所有抑制劑。Lucius的回信差點炸掉他半張臉，不過Harry透過破碎的眼鏡確認了信封本身就是個港口鑰。他愉快地餵給送信的金雕一小塊牛排。

沒想到那隻金雕打翻了他整個盤子，讓一整塊帶血的牛排和醬汁都撲到Harry的衣襟上，然後牠翹起尾羽，搖著屁股得意洋洋地飛出窗戶。年輕的救世主手裡拿著切好的一小塊牛排愣了半天，直到聽見小精靈Alvin的尖叫。他不得不承認，Lucius或許真的頗善於調教。

Lucius設定的時間與地點在星期六的下午、一間昂貴的餐廳裡，他預約了單獨的包廂。Harry到達時看見他穿著得體的絲質長袍，翹著腳把玩著一個象牙菸斗，一旁的桌上擺著豪華的三層點心架和熱騰騰的紅茶。Lucius懶洋洋地說：「坐。」

「你在抽菸嗎？」Harry坐下後第一句話便是提問。

Lucius皺眉，大聲嘀咕著沒禮貌的年輕人，慢吞吞地回答：「沒有。」他瞪著Harry，「這又與你何干？還是快些說出你為什麼一定要與我見面吧，請原諒一個曾經是罪犯的老人沒有太多精力與救世主吃下午茶，況且你應該比我更忙。」

Harry有些想笑，明明過來吃下午茶的是貴族老爺自己，他清了清喉嚨：「我想你很清楚我為什麼要與你見面。那確實是個意外，但你不能對它視而不見。」

「多謝掛念。」Lucius冷笑，「我沒有對它視而不見。我服用了一些藥物，你知道的，然後我的家庭醫生替我檢查了身體，它很正常。」他強調了「正常」這個詞，Harry花了幾秒鐘才明白他在解釋自己並沒有懷孕。

年輕的救世主忽然口乾舌燥，他問道：「我可以喝點紅茶嗎？」Lucius瞪了他一眼，微微點頭，Harry為兩人都倒了一杯紅茶，「呃……其實我……嗯，我也還沒準備好有一個孩子，所以其實我想見你的目的不是這個。」

Lucius露出困惑的表情：「那麼你為什麼一定要見到我？」

Harry喝了一口紅茶，他忘了加糖，所以這茶雖然很香，對他來說還是澀了點：「唔……其實我也不太懂你為什麼要問這個問題。」他放下杯子，瓷杯與瓷碟碰撞發出清脆的聲音，「我就是想見你。這樣不可以嗎？」

年輕的救世主說完之後才感到臉頰發熱，他隱約回憶起十四的自己對於漂亮的張秋所產生的純潔的嚮往，然而注意力很快就被對面的大貴族憤怒的表情給拉了回來。Lucius瞪著Harry說：「首先，我們的戰爭英雄Harry Potter愛上了曾經的食死徒老Malfoy本身就是件笑話；其次，即便是一位聲名狼藉的罪犯，也應當擁有拒絕滿足救世主的性慾或幼稚性幻想的權利。」他說完起身，打算離開。

Harry呆呆地看著自己沒加糖的紅茶，在這個光線經過精心控制的房間裡，裝在白色瓷杯裡的紅茶竟然也能讓人聯想到熱辣的火焰威士忌。他也站起身來，喊道：「嘿！等等！Lucius！等你出了這扇門，就不會再見我了對嗎？」

「你和我沒有再見面的理由。」Lucius甚至不願意轉過頭來。

Harry忍不住微笑：「我覺得你應該想想轉動門把後，會有什麼結果。」

感覺像陷進了一汪沼澤。Lucius的腿有些發軟，他驚恐又憤怒地回頭看向Harry，救世主正拿魔杖指著他，但真正對他造成威脅的不是那看得見的恫嚇，而是潮濕的、帶著幾絲鮮活的腥味的Alpha信息素：「你這個……流氓！」他罵道。

一個Alpha對於被自己標記的Omega竟然可能產生如此強烈的慾望，Harry似乎也對於自己的行動感到驚訝，他訕訕地收回魔杖，想起Dudley在公廁裡哭泣的模樣和後來羨慕的眼神：「對不起。」他低聲說，開始控制自己的信息素。

但是Omega已經腿軟了，Lucius得扶著門才能讓自己站穩。其實不是他要滿足Harry Potter的性慾，而是Harry Potter要滿足他Lucius Malfoy的性慾才對。他再次於發情期時把自己關在房間裡好幾天，任憑身體裡流出的淫蕩的液體弄濕一條又一條的床單。他覺得自己變成一條生活在水中，但是只有肺、沒有腮的魚。Narcissa與Draco回來過兩次，他們的長假即將結束，也都敏銳地發現了他的不一樣，並表達了適度的關切與好奇。

「這不是件壞事。」Narcissa客觀地評價道，「只要你不是被強暴或脅迫的。」

到底是身體應該服從意志，還是意志應該遷就於身體卻是個不合時宜的哲學問題。Lucius顫抖著壓下想要轉身，撲到年輕的救世主身上的衝動——該死的那混蛋小子竟還朝他走過來——急促地問：「你是否將承擔後果？」

救世主當然是個負責任的人，至少他絕不願意逃避：「我說過了，我一直希望你不要當作那天晚上什麼事都沒有。」他輕聲說。

他本來還想碰一碰Lucius的手臂，以表示自己的誠懇，下一秒大貴族卻把門打開，溜了出去，並立刻使用了隨身攜帶的港口鑰，消失在Harry面前。

空氣裡分明有一絲火焰威士忌的味道。Harry嘆口氣，也跟著離開了這個安寧舒適的包廂。桌上的食物仍完整，點心與紅茶已解不了兩位客人的飢餓與口渴。

令人意外的是在晚餐後，Harry再次收到了同一隻金雕送來的信，這一次是一顆裝在信封裡的鈕扣——又是港口鑰，而且立即發動，這讓完全沒有準備好的救世主差點把剛剛吃下去的晚餐全都吐出來。他狼狽地跌在柔軟的羊毛地毯上，必須扶一下眼鏡才能看清楚自己身在何處：一間有Hogwarts的教室那麼大的臥房，奢華的裝潢和火焰威士忌的味道。

他立刻從地上爬起來，Alpha尋找被自己標記的Omega大概也是種本能，他從未進過老Malfoy的臥室，此時卻絕對不會錯把衣帽間的門當作浴室的門。

一間大得驚人的臥房裡的浴室當然也十分寬敞，Harry首先遇見一叢紫色的鳶尾，才搞清楚哪邊是浴缸（或該稱之為浴池），哪邊是馬桶和洗手檯，而這間浴室裡竟然還有一張小几、凳子和衣架。他要找的人正趴在浴池邊，Harry的眼鏡立刻起了霧，但是他能聞到薰衣草、薄荷和火焰威士忌混雜的奇怪味道。當然，火焰威士忌很快就蓋過了其他的植物香氣，Harry給自己的眼鏡施了個咒語。

他的Omega全身赤裸，白皙的肌膚因為熱水而泛起漂亮的粉色，Harry慢慢在Lucius面前蹲下：「你平常泡澡的時候，也會在這浴室裡喝酒嗎？」

「為什麼不呢？」Lucius嘟囔。他敏感的身體再次因為Alpha的接近而微微顫抖，「我有時候還會在這裡睡著，然後作夢。」

Harry微笑，很高興自己在家裡就穿著拖鞋和簡單的麻瓜便服，他快速地除去身上的衣物，滑進溫度有些高的浴池裡：「我想我會把你帶回床上的。」他想了想，又補充道，「如果你不介意的話。」他看著慢慢轉過身來的Lucius，感覺自己勃起了。不過這次他不像上一個夜晚那麼衝動，畢竟這還不是Lucius的發情期。顯然他們都受到了下午的見面的影響。

此時Harry第一個想到的還是親吻。他拉住Omega的手，像是要防止他掉進水裡。Lucius的嘴唇仍然很柔軟，Harry的眼鏡被摘下來，扔在一邊，他聽到自己移動時製造出的水花聲，幾乎要懷疑大貴族奢侈地用火焰威士忌來泡澡，只有Lucius挑逗著他的柔軟的舌頭會告訴他那對皮膚有害無益。有什麼是不必視覺也可以去追逐的，他愈是感到舌根發苦，愈是熱烈地親吻。

年輕的Alpha幾乎把Lucius的嘴唇給咬腫了，他哼了一聲：「唔……我總覺得自己像陷進了泥巴裡面。」

Harry當然不能確定Lucius在自己來之前有沒有喝酒，反正他已經微醺，在熱水裡的身體充滿了力量：「那麼你可以躺下。」他沒頭沒腦地說。

Lucius竟然笑了起來，他早在親吻中便被Alpha拉進懷裡，卻也看得見他的Alpha因為失去眼鏡而顯得迷茫，卻又專注於自己身體的表情。他捧著Harry的臉，親暱地吻了吻年輕人的下巴：「我會溺死。」

「你不會。」Harry堅定地說。他勃起的粗長陰莖抵在Omega柔軟的小腹上，這讓Lucius腿軟，但使得大貴族交出身體的卻還是Alpha落在他的脖子乃至後頸上的親吻。這小子竟然好奇地開始吸吮他的腺體。

大貴族開始呻吟，如果不是Harry攬著他的腰，他真的會掉進自己的浴池裡溺死：「不……別這樣……」他的音調又輕又軟，只因為在一汪熱水中竟仍能感覺到自己的屁股因為面前的Alpha而流出了淫蕩又甜美的液體。

這再次讓Harry確定自己以後除了和他的Omega在一起時，都要盡量避免接觸火焰威士忌，最好連想都不要想。他用牙齒輕輕刮了一下Lucius的後頸，一片模糊中看見大貴族白花花的背部顫抖了一下，更多的重量被交代在自己的手臂上。他的手也忍不住愛撫著自己的Omega，同時轉而親吻Lucius的鎖骨，不過他很快就發現這種彎腰的動作有些吃力：「你能不能抱著我？」

Lucius困惑地瞪著Harry，他確實是把手搭在了Alpha的肩膀上，甚至開始搓揉著年輕人漂亮健壯的胸肌和因為性興奮而變硬的乳頭，不然要怎麼樣才叫做擁抱？年長的Omega不禁問道：「你說什麼？」

他的Alpha用行動代替了言語解釋。Lucius的大腿忽然被抬起，那根一直戳在他的小腹上的猙獰陽具在他的臀縫間磨蹭了幾下，便找到那又濕又軟的甜蜜肉穴，狠狠插了進去。大貴族發出又驚恐又滿足的尖叫，他再沒有餘力去玩弄救世主的乳頭，顫抖著被Alpha操開，渾身酥軟。Harry抬起他的另一條腿，把他的屁股往自己的陰莖上按，藉由水的浮力，這個動作不算太難，何況此時他覺得自己充滿了力量：「抱住我。」

Lucius當然也本能地攀著Harry的肩背，只為了不要讓自己向後栽進水裡，然後才發現自己正以一種下流至極的姿勢掛在救世主的身上。他的兩條腿緊緊夾著Alpha的腰，腳踝在Alpha的腰後交疊，而手臂也無助地攀著Alpha的肩膀，活像從Harry Potter身上長出來的一個淫蕩的疙瘩。而插在他體內的陰莖也因此深入再深入，幾乎就要一次頂到生殖腔內。他嗚咽道：「你——」

「希望這對你來說不會太吃力。」年輕的救世主輕快地說。他抱著自己的Omega小心地走在浴池裡的斜坡上，到了水更深的地方，他的Omega愈是向他依偎，他的面前仍然一片模糊，親吻到潮濕的金髮和柔軟的耳垂：「其實你一點都不重……」然後他揉捏著Lucius柔軟的臀肉，開始由下往上操幹他的Omega。

Lucius只剩下呻吟的力氣了，唯一值得慶幸的是他不必在這間浴室裡聽到自己的身體被Harry Potter操出的水聲。他的Alpha抖動腰臀，凶狠地幹著他的小穴，又輕輕地親吻他的臉頰和脖頸。Omega後穴裡軟嫩的媚肉瘋狂收縮，纏綿地咬著Alpha粗長的陰莖，性愛給人的感覺是連綿的刺激與滿足、高潮的堆疊。這個姿勢在水中確實不算太費力，但在高潮來臨前大貴族就覺得自己要撐不住了，他搖著頭說：「我不行了……我會、我會死掉……會掉下去……」

Harry還沒要成結，只覺得自己的性器官有可能就化在Lucius溫暖的身體裡，他勉強讓自己停了下來，拍著Omega的屁股說：「你不會的……相信我。」

他的Omega顫抖了一下，把臉埋進他的肩窩裡。Harry有預感自己會被咬，而Lucius也確實在高潮時把救世主的左肩咬出血來，他在舌尖嘗到Harry的鮮血之前都還在啜泣，大腿內側死死地夾著Alpha的腰，屁股顫抖著，整個人緊繃得讓Harry都有些擔心他會不會抽筋，不過很快救世主也被他的Omega高潮中的小穴給絞得高潮。他的呼吸粗重，陰莖在Omega體內慢慢成結，讓以為自己的身體已經被塞滿了的Lucius無助地扭動著。

而Lucius在嘗到了Alpha的鮮血之後驚慌地鬆開了嘴巴，於是便再也控制不住自己的呻吟和尖叫。他甚至沒注意到自己喊了一聲「Harry」。

射精也是個甜美又折磨人的過程。Alpha擁有驚人的射精持續時間，他們或她們的陰囊總是股鼓脹脹、沉甸甸的，總在期待著把自己的Omega灌滿。Lucius疲倦地被Harry抱著回到浴池邊時，大腿內側已經痠得不聽自己的指揮，然而射精還在持續，他那視力極差的Alpha摸到冰涼的大理石牆壁才停下，讓他的背靠著石牆獲得些許休息的時間。

漸漸被精液填滿也是個令人愉悅又羞恥的過程，Lucius仍然靠著牆壁與Alpha支撐才沒掉進水裡，他又有些好奇地等待著自己的肚子因為塞滿了精液而鼓起，然而這並沒有發生，反倒是Harry抓著他的屁股的手因為負擔減輕了，便也悄悄將手指伸向那被陰莖撐開的穴口。就是這兒帶給他這麼多的歡愉，吃下他粗長的性器官，又溫順地吞下那麼多精液。柔軟、溫暖、顫抖著。

「別碰……」Lucius沙啞著聲音說。

Harry召來了水瓶和水杯，他的結死死卡在Lucius的生殖腔入口，因此Lucius只能大張著腿，坐在救世主的大腿上喝水。

第一輪性愛結束的時候兩人的皮膚都泡得發皺了，但Lucius仍然堅持再洗一次澡，然後他把沒有了眼鏡的救世主推倒在浴池裡，自己坐在一邊又喘又笑。Harry抹去自己臉上的水，他還不是個瞎子，總能看見自己的Omega白皙的、美好的身體，便一把抓住大貴族仍然泡在水中的腳踝，將他拉回浴池裡，在對方的咒罵聲中用自己的胸膛壓上Lucius滑嫩的背部肌膚，再次勃起的陰莖噗地一聲插進那綿軟的小穴裡。

Lucius發出一聲淫叫，身體再次落入熱水和Alpha的臂彎中。這個夜晚和錯愕又荒唐的第一次完全不同，Harry的手愛撫著他的胸部、小腹，甚至看起來小巧秀氣的陰莖，在他身上摸索著情慾。而Harry也確實喜歡摸大貴族柔軟的小腹，這個傲慢的Omega一肚子壞水，含著他的精液，似乎孕育一個寶寶也不是件太難的事情。他有一天會告訴他，他無論是穿著華美的袍服或者赤身裸體，背影都可愛極了。

然而他現在忙著咬上他的Omega甜美又熱辣辣的後頸。Lucius閉上眼睛，顫抖著撅起屁股配合著Harry的操幹，他感覺到某種奇怪的力量從他的Alpha地親吻、舔吮和啃咬中傳來，使他更迎向性愛的快樂，放肆地大聲呻吟。

大貴族後來因為體力不支而暈了過去，Harry Potter愉快地在他體內留了一整晚。第二天的早餐不出意外，當然也是在床上吃的，這讓Malfoy莊園的小精靈們戰戰兢兢，他們擔心主人的身體健康，哭著被Lucius高聲叫罵著趕出房間。要想讓他停止刻薄的話語最好的辦法就是讓他無法出聲。

Harry擁抱著Lucius，醺醺然地輕輕咬著大貴族柔軟的嘴唇，忽然有些不著邊際地想，如果還有遇到Dudley Dursley的機會，他要告訴他的表哥：Alpha最脆弱的地方還是胯下。救世主愉快地將Lucius再次按回床褥裡，他早已在他的Omega甜美柔軟的身體裡啦。

END


End file.
